The Other Side of the HP
by canyouimaginethis
Summary: Fred and George have twin best friends: Mona and Vera Hitter. Watch as the friends discover the truth about the Weasley family. Book 1 Look out for the rest of the series!
1. Chapter 1

**The Other side of the HP**

 **Chapter One**

 **Birthday Surprises**

Lights. All I see is lights. The sun is seeping through the pale yellow curtains in my room. The clock on the wall says it's only 7:30, and I could go back to sleep. I'm 10, four days until my 11th Birthday. Birthday... Birthday...why do I keep thinking about a birthday? Then it hits me. I leap out of bed and scramble across the room to Mona's bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I yell as I shake her awake.

"Whaaa...?" she mumbles

" Wake up, get up! It's their birthday!" I say

" Vera," she says groggily, " who's is it again?"

"Ugh! April 1st? Fred and George's! Four days before ours remember?"

Next thing I know Mona out of bed and is running around trying to find something to wear. I start to run around too. Brush teeth, comb hair, make bed, get dressed, everything we usually do in the morning. At 7:45 we're ready to go. We lace up our old shoes, grab the presents, and head to the Weasley's house, who live 2 miles from us. Then Mona hands me a present.

" You have Fred's," she explains, "and I have George's. Don't get them mixed up..or..maybe we should! It'd be so funny to see their faces if they get each others presents!" she adds with a girly giggle.

"We did that last year, and the year before that. They'll be expecting it. Maybe we could do it for Christmas." I recommend

Just then, the Burrow comes in to view. We take off in a sprint and are out of breath when we reach the door. We look inside. No one is in the kitchen except Fred and George's older brother Percy.

" Hey Percy! Are Fred and George here?" Mona asks

" Yeah, they're up in their room. Why are you here so early? Don't you have anything better to do than chasing them around?" he says rudely

" It's their birthday!" Mona says

" It's their Birthday!" he mimics her " Of course I know that. I'm their brother!"

" Fine brother you are." I say

" What do you mean ' fine brother you are'?" he asks

" Nothing, never mind." I say

" So, can you call them down?" Mona asks

" Call who down?" two voices ask from behind Percy "Fred! George!" we say at the same time. Why do we always do that?

"Hi Mona! Hi Vera!" they say together too. Maybe it's just a twin thing. Percy leaves the room then, probably wanting to get away from us.

" Happy Birthday!" Mona says

" Yeah Happy 11th!" I say

" Thanks." they say.

" Oh, here are your gifts," I say, "We know they're not much but we hope you like them." We hand them their presents.

" You first." Fred says

" No, after you." George says

" No,no, After you!"

" Oh, just open them already!" Mona snaps

" Okay."

They unwrap their presents and look at them. Fred gets The Best Jokes to Tell joke book 1 and 2 and George gets The Best Pranks to Pull on Friends  edition 1, books 1, 2, and 3.

" Wow! Thanks you guys!" Fred says

" Yeah thanks a ton!" George says

" Your welcome," Mona says "we knew you'd like them."

" Yeah," I say " your always pulling pranks on us and tellin' us jokes. Oh and can you pull a big one on Percy? I'd pay lots to see his face after that!"

" Sure." George says

" Why not?" Fred says

Before we could do anything else, we hear a yell from above us. " OH! The washing spell went over board again! Oh, where is that Mop?"

" Washing Spell?" I ask

" What exactly is a washing spell?" Mona inquires

" Oh well...it's...a...um...uh.." Fred starts

" What Fred's trying to say is...um...it's...a...uh.." George continues

" It's uh...name for the...um...washing machine." Fred finishes nervously

" Yeah, yeah, That's right." George "agrees" with his brother's explanation

I look at Mona. I know their lying. Why won't they tell us the truth? Mona gives me the "stick with it" look.

"Oh, okay." she says cheerfully

Then we hear footsteps on the stairs and Mrs. Weasley walks into the room, muttering about mops and spells. Then she looks up and gasps.

" Oh, hello Mona and Vera. How are you dearies?" she asks pleasantly trying to cover up her shock.

" Oh we're great. In fact,we were just about to leave..." Mona starts

" Have you had breakfast? You two look famished! You can't have. You must have breakfast with us!" she says

" Uh, sorry but we really have to go-" I begin to say before I'm interrupted by a call from above us again.

" Mum, who are you talking to? Are you having breakfast?" the young, boyish voice asks

" No Ron dearie. Fred and George's friends are here to..." she turns to us "What exactly did you come here to do?" she asks us

" We came to give Fred and George their presents." Mona answers

" Oh yes give them their gifts and to wish them Happy Birthday!" she says

" Who are they? Is it Jaylyn or Max?" he asks

" Uh no it's-" is all Mrs. Weasley gets to say before thundering footsteps on the stairs and a cry of pain interrupt her. A boy with red hair and freckles, who looks to be eight or nine years old, comes into the room.

" Oh, who are they?" Ron asks between sucks on his thumb.

" These young ladies are Monalilliana and Veratisiria Hitter. Or otherwise known as Mona and Vera. And- oh sweetie your hurt! Are you bleeding? Anything broken?" she asks worriedly

" No, just scratched it on the rail, only a little bit of blood." he says

" Oh, the band-aids are in the cupboard over the stove." she says

" Okay, thanks mum." he says and leaves the room.

"Where was I? Oh yes you must stay for breakfast!" she starts up again, "Your mom already has took cook, for what-all twelve of you?"

" Uh, sixteen." I correct

" Oh yes, SIXTEEN! You have to, you must stay for breakfast!"

" We really should go-" Mona says

" Give up." Fred says. I almost forgot they were here. Whoops.

" Believe us, we've tried. She ain't gonna give up." George says "It's decided then. Go, pick your seats at the table." Mrs. Weasley says firmly. I guess we're stuck, I shuffle after Mona and the others towards the kitchen to pick my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **The Prank**

The aroma of bacon, eggs and bread fill the room. We're seated at the large table in the Weasley's kitchen. Percy came downstairs with a little girl, maybe seven years old and is seated across from us.

" Breakfast is served!" Mrs. Weasley calls. That was fast. It was almost like, magic.

" Mummy," the girl, Ginny-Fred told me is her name asks "where is daddy?"

" He had to work overtime last night. He should be here soon though." Mrs. Weasley says

" What is your father's job anyway? You never told us." Mona asks

" He works for the ministry of Mag-" Ginny starts

" SHHHH!" everyone in the room except Mona and me say

" Ministry of London." Percy finishes as if nothing happened

"Really? What's his department?" I ask

" The Department of Races and Cultures." Percy states without hesitation. Whoa. He's a really Good liar. Then, a loud POP sound echoes in the room and Mr. Weasley comes in the door.

" Good Morning Arthur, how was work?" Mrs. Weasley asks

" We had seven runs last night. SEVEN! Those muggles were just running around like mad animals last night." he says

" Muggles?" Mona asks

" What exactly are muggles?" I ask

Mr. Weasley turns quickly and has an 'I should not have said that' look on his shocked face.

" Well they're um native Americans." he finally manages to answer. I look at Mona, who has the 'play along with it' look on her face.

" Okay." I say, hoping I sound convincing. Turns out it was because Mr. Weasley looked relieved and sat down at the table, helping himself to the food. I start to eat mine too. I didn't realize I wasn't eating until now. The food is so good. The bacon has to be my favorite, it was just perfect, the entire meal was. I ate until I felt like would explode and then kept thinking of why the Weasley's were so worried and nervous. My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Weasley's voice.

" I'm sorry but, who are these guests?" he asks

" Oh yes, introductions! Arthur, these young ladies are Monalilliana and Veratisiria Hitter, who are known to most as Mona and Vera! They came early to wish Fred and George Happy Birthday and to give them their gifts." Mrs. Weasley answers her husband, with a little too much enthusiasm.

" Well, nice to meet you -which is which? Their identical like Fred and George!"

" Well, I believe that Mona is the one that is next to George-"

" I'm Fred!" George says

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother? Can't ya tell us apart?" Fred says

" Oh sorry Fred and so-" Mrs. Weasley continues

" I'm just pullin' your leg, I really am G-" George interrupts her

" Enough fooling around! Mona is sitting next to George, I think, and Vera opposite of Percy. And I can too tell you two apart!" Mrs. Weasley snaps angrily. A squawk from outside makes us all jump.

" That must be the post. I'll go get it!" Percy says quickly

" I'll go too!" Ginny says

" I'll go wash the dishes." Mr. Weasley says

" I'll help!" Ron says

They all run out of the room and Fred, George, Mona, Mrs. Weasley and me are left in the room.

" Fine. We'll have a test." Fred says

" And we'll see if you can tell us apart." George says

" We'll switch while you close your eyes."

" And see if you can."

" Alright," Mrs. Weasley says " Lets get started."

" GO!" George says. Mrs. Weasley shuts her eyes and Fred and George switch seats three times. George ended up on the right, Fred on the left.

" Open." Fred says

Mrs. Weasley looks at them long and carefully and says, " Fred on the right and George on the left."

" WRONG!" Mona and I says at the same time

"Oh, well I'd like to see you two try!" she says angrily

" We will." I say

" Fine. Vera you first." she says

" Go!" George says. I here the sound of shuffling and about ten seconds later Fred says, " Open!"

" Fred said 'open.'" I say without opening my eyes

" Uh, correct." Mrs. Weasley says. I look at the two boys. I know the answer. " Fred on right, George on left." I say confidently " RIGHT!" Fred and George say

"Well, that's just one of them. Mona, it's your turn." says Mrs. Weasley

" Go!" Fred says. Mona closes her eyes and they pretend to switch seats.

" Open!" George says. " George said 'open.'" Mona says, eyes still closed. She opens them. " They are in the same seats as last time." she states

" C-c-correct!" Mrs. Weasley says, completely flabbergasted, " H-h-h-how can you tell?"

" Well, if you look at Fred, his hair is slightly brighter, more untidy, and smiles a little bit narrower than George." I say

" And if you look at George, his hair is more orange, more tidy, and smiles wider than Fred." Mona finishes my thought.

" Well, I'll keep those tips in mind." Mrs. Weasley says

Mona looks at her watch and gasps.

" What?" Mrs. Weasley asks

"We didn't leave a note, it's 10:30, and they'll be looking for us!" Mona says

" Oh my-ok, we'll see you guys later-uh bye!" I say hurriedly

"Yeah, bye!" Mona says

" Bye!" the twins say, glumly

" Oh, goodbye tell your mother-" Mrs. Weasley starts but we don't hear her finish, we're already rushing down the dirt, tall grassed road towards our house. I glance over at Mona. Her mouth is hanging open, gasping for air. Mine is too. We're sprinting two miles, man we must be in shape. I look at my watch.

" We're gonna be in so much trouble!" I manage to say, hoping Mona won't reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Trouble**

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" our mother screams at us, " BEDS EMPTY! NO NOTE! GONE! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! I NEARLY CALLED THE POLICE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL I KNEW!"

"We were just wishing Fred and George Happy Birthday and giving them their gifts." Mona answers her back in a soft voice

" I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE GOING TO THE MOON!" she screams even louder, her voice becoming shrill, " I NEED A NOTE! AND BECAUSE OF YOUR LACK OF SANITY, YOU TWO WILL SPEND EVERYDAY THIS WEEK, besides April 5th , BEING GROUNDED! TO MAKE FOR THAT DAY, YOU TWO WILL STAY INSIDE THIS HOUSE AND CLEAN IT TILL IT SHINES! AND NO DINNER UNTIL YOU FINISH! YOUR LIMIT IS 9:30! NOW GET TO WORK!" Her face purple, she stomps over to the cupboard under the stairs and throws the cleaning supplies at us. She goes up the stairs to her third floor bedroom and slams the door shut.

" Whoa, that was worse than I thought it would be." Mona says after moments of silence.

" Yeah," I say, " we better get started so we finish before dinner."

We spent the rest of the day cleaning the house, with no help whatsoever from our twelve other siblings. Our oldest was Clairistia, she goes by Claire, at age seventeen. Next, Christopher, who is fifteen, Christine-Lea, who is Percy's age, thirteen, followed by Mona and me, who'll be eleven on April 5th Then Jaylyn, age nine, born March 3rd, after her there is Jacobson, or Jacob, at age nine, Preposillia, age seven. Then, there is the six youngest Fionastasia age five, Maximilian, age four, Harrison-Lee, age three, Katrinana-Alinina, age two, Sophia-Hannah age one, and finally Sally-Joy at six-months. Our parents are Rupert and Constantine Hitter. So, at six-thirty then smell of chicken fills our nostrils and makes our stomachs growl even more. We didn't have lunch, and we were hungry, even after the feast we had at the Weasley's house. At nine o'clock, we were no where near finished, and at nine-thirty we are sent to bed without dinner. I fall fast to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to an unfamiliar noise. What was it? Is it laughing? No, it sounds more like, singing. I crawl out of bed and peek out the door. No way. No how. Percy is here listening to Christine sing. She's good-but that's not the point. They better not like each other. I'm so focused on them I barely notice Mona walk up behind me.

" What's goin' on?' she asks while yawning.

" Take a look." I say. She looks down the hallway and pops awake.

" Is that-?"

" Yes."

" With-?"

" Yes."

" Why is he here?" she asks curiously

" I don't know. Do you think they-?"

"No way,"she says without thought," No how. Not gonna happen,can't happen."

Just then Christine stops and looks out her semi-open door.

" Beds now." I command. We plop down on our beds and start talking about the fantasy book we just read.

" Yeah, the witches and wizards were amazing!" Mona says as Christine and her buddy walk in. Percy flinches at these words. Why?

" Why were you two spying on me?" she asks

" Spying? WE weren't spying on anything or anyone." I say coolly

" Uh-mm, funny, you're bad liars." she says sarcastically, " And by the way, that little piece of crap you two pulled yesterday, well, you should be grounded for months, but mom decided to go easy on you, just a week. Have fun." she adds. She flips her hair and flirty struts out of the room.

" Oh, the way she acts around boys!" Mona says furiously

" I know. What's worse is that Percy knows we're grounded, everyone will know in about an hour or so."

" Your right. Well, we better do something besides moping around, or this will be the longest week we've ever had!" she says

" You're right. We'd better get started." I say. After a small breakfast, we start cleaning again. Today we got lunch because we finished cleaning the first floor.

" Mona, why do you think Percy was so nervous, after we said 'witches and wizards?" I ask her after we finish eating

" I have no clue. Do you think he's hiding something?" she inquires

" Yes, I think they all are." I say, " And I intend to find out what it is."

She nods. We clean for the rest of the day, but again we're sent to bed without dinner, since we didn't finish the second level, with our hands rubbed raw.

What is about two hours later, I feel myself being shook. I open my eyes. Mona is standing over me, waking me up. Doesn't she know what time it is? " Whaa..?" is all I get to say before she puts a finger to her lips. Then I hear it. _Tap! Tap!_ It seems to be coming from the window. I climb out of bed, open the long curtains, and look out. I see nothing, then something taps the window-a pebble. I open then window and lean out. I still don't see anybody. I lean out farther to see if I can see into the woods behind the house. Nothing. Then a stone hits me in the face.

" Ow!" I say, rubbing my eye.

" Are you okay?" Mona asks

" Yeah, yeah." I answer

" Who could that be at this hour?" Mona asks me in a whisper

" I don't know, but I do know who could be crazy enough to try it." I say

She looks at me, obviously confused. Then, it's like a lightbulb goes off her head and she nods. I think she has the same idea.

" Okay, you guys can come out now." I say in a semi-loud voice

" Took ya long enough." Fred says as he and his brother walk out of the big bush under our window.

" Be glad you chose the right window to hit." I smirk

" Okay, okay, even." Fred says holding up his hands

" Why didn't you guys come over today?" George asks

" Yeah, we had lots of pranks to pull on you." Fred continues

" They were all ready." George says

" But, you never came." Fred finishes

" Oh, you don't know?" I ask sarcastically

" WE thought Percy would have told you." Mona says

" Percy?" Fred asks

" What does he have to do with it?" George asks

" Tell us what?" Fred demands

" Well...we woke up this morning and Christine was singing-" Mona starts

" Wait, backup, what does this have to do with Percy?" Fred asks

" Will you two shut up and listen!?" I almost scream at them

" Right, so we looked out of our bedroom door and Percy was there, in her room, listening." Mona continues

" And then, she saw us and we ran into our room, and she said loud and proud that we are grounded." I finish

"What?" George asks

" For a week." Mona adds

" Whoa, that's harsh." George says

" What? Yeah. She gave us no days off. Yesterday and today we went to bed without dinner and hands rubbed raw." Mona says

" But, why?" Fred asks

In my best imitation of my mother's voice, I say, " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ITHOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! THERE WASN'T A NOTE!" They laugh a little and they faces become serious.

" Even on your birthday?" George asks after taking a bite of something

" No she gave us that day off and-wait. What are you eating?" I ask him

" Carrots." Fred says with his mouth full

" Where did you get them? They aren't from the patch are they?" I ask

" No..." Fred says as he and his brother hide the carrots behind their backs

" Oh, you little.." I start

" You're despicable!" Mona finishes, " Are you trying to get into more trouble?"

" No, sorry." they say

" But, please try to come over on Thursday." George pleads quitely

" We'll try." Mona says

" As long as you don't eat any more of our vegetables!" I add with smile

" Okay, well bye." Fred says

" Bye." I says

" Sleep well." George says

" WE will if you don't hit our window again!" Mona says. They walk away, still chomping on our carrots. Duffusses. I close the window and head back to bed smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Paying Time**

I wake up tired the next day. Mona's sitting on her bad combing through her hair.

" Mornin'." I say sleepily

" Don't worry," she says, " It's only seven, go back to sleep."

" Na" I say, " are you sure it isn't Thursday yet?"

" Two days." She says, " Two days in, two days till."

" Great."

I get out of bed and head towards the bathroom. I pick up my toothbrush and scrub my teeth. I spit and go back towards the bedroom. I pass Christine's room and stop. Back-up. I peek through her door. Her bed is empty. Weird. "Should I go in?" I ask myself. The answer is clear. I step in and look around. Christine is at her desk fast asleep. I tip-toe over and look at what she's been writing. It's a letter, but to whom? I read as much as I can, considering that her head is over top of it. I can make out the words: The...Thursday...at ten...gift...real...trouble...return... What does it mean? I try to peice it together in my head. Just then Christine starts to stir. I dash out of the room and down the hall, into my room.

"What's wrong?"Mona asks as I slam the door shut behind me. I hold up a hand and catch my breath for a second.

" Christine wrote somethin' to someone and all I could read was The, Thursday, at, ten, gift, real, trouble, return."

" What does it mean?" she asks

" I don't know, but it sure is weird." She nods her head and I pull my hair back into a ponytail. We get dressed and grab some food. We start early today, and finish the second landing, finally. We start the third level, the largest floor. We're up for about an hour and a half before people start to wake up. Christopher is first to wake up, I know that because we're right outside his door when he opens it.

" Losers." he says as he kicks the dust pile and the dirt flies everywhere. Oh how much I wanna... "Vera?" Mona's voice interupts my thought process. Thank goodness.

" What is it that you think the Weasley's are hiding?" she asks

" A secret." I answer, " And a big one. Must be really important." We sweep up the a-stray dust and slide it into the trash can. We get about a fourth of it done by lunch time. We get a small lunch and get back to work. We almost finish it by eight o'clock thanks to the help of Jaylyn and Jacob, or the two J's as we call them. Tonight we get dinner. YES! Tonight's dinner is leftovers. I eat some chicken and rice, with a biscuit. I go to bed well fed and quite tired. In the morning, I'm first to get up. The clock says six-thirty, I just keep getting up earlier and earlier. I'm ready to start working by the time Mona gets up.

" Mornin' sunshine." I say

" What time is it? How long have you been up?" she asks while rubbing her eyes

" It's six-fourty-five and I've been up for fifteen minutes." She gets up and gets ready. We eat some breakfast and get to work. We finaly finish the entire house by eight o'clock. We take showers and sit down at our desks. I start practicing things for school. Math, Science-best at Astronomy, Social Studies, and Technology were my strongest subjects. Mona was better at Reading, Language Arts, Science-the Human body/Biology, and Studying. She's a great studier and note-taker. We're both good at Music and Gym. Now I remember the day we met Fred and George.

It was third grade. Mona and me were joking around on the playground after school when a teacher came out and started yelling at us, since we were breaking the rules. They were about to give us a week's detention and have a conference with our parents, when there was a crash and smoke started coming out of the school. The teacher screamed and ran inside. Two boys, with red hair, grabbed us and dragged us away, into the woods behind the school.

I asked, " Who are you?" and one replied,

" I'm Fred, and my older brother George."

" Whoa, you're identical just like us." Mona said

" What did you do? What happened?" I had asked

They looked at eachother and grinned. " STINK BOMB!" they said. " You guys were in there tight, and we didn't want you to get into trouble."

" Thanks." We had said and all four of us walked home togther.

It was nice, thinking of how we became friends because of a stink bomb. I pick up my book and start reading, which is called The Magic Overlord. At about ten I stop. I can't beleive I read for that long. I know everyone is awake, and I hear S-J crying. Must be feeding time. I look over at Mona, who is writing something.

" What are you writing?" I ask

" I'm trying to solve the mystery and find out the secret." she says. This is what she's been doing when I've been reading for hours? Why didn't I think of doing that? I scooch my chair over to the opposite side of the desk and look.

" I've been writing down all the clues." she explains, " and I might have found something out." I wait for her to continue. " I know this might sound crazy but.." she stops, " But the Weasley's might not be normal, they might have special abilities."

" What do you mean? Like they know magic?"

" Think about it. Washing spell, nervousness after the words wizard and witch, Ministry of Mag-Magic, Super fast appearances and disapearances? It all fits together!"

" Maybe your right, but we'll have to find out more to make sure your right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **The Big Day**

The next morning I wake up around eight. Then, I remember. It's April 5th ! Our birthday, our day off. Mona wakes up about a minute later, and has the same thought. We get ready really fast because the smell of eggs and bacon are making us move faster.

Let's go!" Mona says as soon as we're ready, " Breakfast is callin' my name!" We quickly go down the stairs and meet our entire family at the table, but one face is missing.

" Where's Christine?" Mona asks

"She left earlier, we found _her_ note." Jaylyn says emphisizing the word note

"Well, if it isn't the birthday girls!" Father says

" Happy Birthday." Mother says sweetly, as if we've been perfect little angels all week. Lovely. We sit down and start to eat the feast, well one of the biggest meals we've had. Since we have sixteen, we usually have small portions of food you can have per week. The food is overall pretty good, but I think Mrs. Weasley did a better job. Sorry Mom, but Mrs. Weasly's cookin' is the best! I finish before Mona, and then we get our gifts.

" Here you go!" Father says

We open our gifts. I get a book on Astrnomy and Mona gets a book on Biology. Wow.

" Thank you." we say.

" Your very welcome." Father says

" May we go outside?" Mona asks after we put our books in our room.

" Yes, but if you leave, _write a note!_ Mother says

" Don't worry, we will." We head our the back door and walk into the woods. We know this place like the back of our hands. At the center of the woods, there is an enormous tree which Fred, George, Mona, and me love to climb. We climb up the twisted, rough branches until we're about halfway up. We sit and talk about the secret.

"Do you really think the Weasley's could be, have special powers?"I ask her

" Yes" she says

" But, that seems..impossible!" I say, even though it makes sense

" Impossible things are happening every day!" she exclaims, " Should we go to the Weasley's now?"

" Hold on, let's make ourselves look exacltly alike to fool Mrs. Weasley!"

We decided to braid our hair so that is slants over to the left. I braid her hair and she braids mine. After we're done, we hike towards the house. I get a stick, scratch a note on a leaf, and stick it on the door.

" There," I say, " let''s go!" We head off in the direction of the Weasley's house. My head is swirling with thoughts. Do they have special powers? Are Fred and George like that too? Are they all? How? Are there others like them? The Burrow comes into veiw. We walk faster but don't run this time, seeing how we nearly fainted when we reached the door last time. We arive there and look inside. Mrs. Weasley is in there, cleaning the table. She turns around and nearly screams before she notices it's us.

" Oh, hello again girls. Why weren't you here yesterday?" she asks

"We were, busy." I answer plainly. I don't want to go into detail. Turns out to be a good explination for her, good.

" Well, come in! I'll call them down for you." she says gesturing towards the furnished living room. We walk in and stand in there as Mrs. Weasley hikes up the long set of stairs. I hear a door open, a voice say some I can't hear, a door slam, and footsteps on the stairs. Fred and George walk in, looking...well, mischevious. What did they, or what are they going to do now?

" Hi." they say

" Hi." I say

"Hi." Mona says. We stand there awkwardly just looking at each other for a while before I decide to speak up.

" So...Monday night you said you had some pranks ready for us." I say

" Oh, right!" they look really excited, oh great.

" Come outside." they say walking ahead of us towards the door. We follow, making sure to keep a distance. When they're this excited, it won't be good. The yard is simple looking, tree here, a bush there, shed in the corner, normal. There must be a dozen pranks ready to be pulled out here.

" Okay," Fred says while rubbing his hands together, now I know this won't be good, " Mona go to the right, Vera to the left." We follow the directions, looking for trip wires or switches.

" Now close your eyes." George says. I do what I'm told. I feel something touch my foot and shoulder, what?

" Open." Fred says. I open my eyes and I look around. We aren't in the yard. It looks like a prison.

" Where are we? Where's Mona?" I ask. I blink. The scene changes. An ocean. What? How? I blink again and we're back in the yard. Mona is there to with George, just as we "left" them. What happened? This has to be a clue, mysterious, quick place changes. Mona walks over to me and mummers, " We need to talk." I nod. The four of us walk back into the house.

" Okay, how did you guys do that?" I ask

" Do what?" Fred asks

" You somehow made go into different places." Mona says

"Oh, we never reveal our secrets."George says

"Oh yeah, here's your gift." Fred hands us a colorfully painted box. Better not be the pie-in-the-face box we got last year. I open the lid. _Pop!_ Out comes a spring with a picture of us on it, just days before April 1st.

" I Love it." I say

" Me too." Mona agrees

" WE knew you'd like it. Might wanna go home though, get some sleep and have a great Birthday!"

We head towards home, and I cannot stop smiling or thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Questions and Surprises**

I keep thinking about what George said, _"Oh, we never reaveal our secrets."_ What does that mean? Never reveal secrets. Did that mean the other one too or just the prank? I'm sitting at the desk next to Mona, looking at the clue chart.

 _Freaks at words spell, wizard/witch_

 _Strange behavior_

 _Sudden appereances/disaperances_

 _Weird tricks that have no explinaton_

It's a pretty good list, considering our lack of evidence. But, it makes sense. We just need to make sure, see them do one of their tricks, something, anything. We need evidence! Though considering we're grounded for two more days, we won't have much time. I need to find out. Were they always like this? Is it some sort of curse? Do all of them have special powers? Is it just another prank? No, can't be. It's good, but way to good of a prank even for Fred and George to pull. Have they kept this a secret all this time? Does anyone else know? I have so many questions with no answers, and I'm getting tired of lies and tricks. If our best friends in the whole world are wizards or have special powers, I need to know. I NEED TO KNOW!

" What do you think?" I finally ask Mona

" I don't know, but if it's true, I need to know, I'm tired of lies!"

"I agree but how can we prove it? We practically have no evidence."

"I know, but what can we do? Set up spy cameras? Play detective?"

" I don't know but either way, we need some answers." We study the map and come up with a strategy- slowly ask questions about how they think about _if_ people could have special powers. We'll start on Monday, since we'll probably try to figure some things out and rest on Sunday.

Mom calls us down for lunch-salad and bread, our usual since we don't have much money. I eat a satisfying amount, since I can't have as much as I want- everything is limited. Maybe we'd have more vegetables and fruits if Fred and George stop eating them! I laugh at myself, they're always eating something from the patch. Carrots, peppers, apples, you name it!

After lunch, Mona and me go to _The Thinking Tree_ \- a tree next to the big one we like to climb. It usually helps us think, so Mona figured it was worth a shot to see if it could help with this problem. We climb up high into the scrawny branches and sit. I think about how this secret-if it were true, could change our lives forever. To know that people have powers would be incredible! But to prove it would be the hard part.

At two-thirty we head back towards the house. The tree didn't really help. But as soon as I look back at the tree, I remember something.

"Mona! Percy wasn't at the Burrow, neither was Charlie or Bill!" Charlie and Bill are Fred and George's eldest brothers.

"SO?"

" So, remember the letter? The Lady, Thursday, at, ten, gift, real, trouble, return."

" You mean-"

" That must have been why Christine left early, and how the boys were gone too!"

" So, Christine and the three Weasley's are doing something they don't want anyone to know about, and it's a secret. Do you think it might have something to do with the big secret?"

"Maybe, Christine isn't back yet and it might just work! Christine may know the secret!" We're both really excited now. We run back to the house and search Christine's room. We find notes and other teenage girl stuff like crush lists and stuff like that. But then I notice something is missing by her desk.

" At her desk the other day, there was a small box, it might have had the "gift" they were talking about in the note!"

" And it was real- does it mean that it was supposed to be a prototype but turned out to be the real thing? What did the box look like?"

" It looked skinny, like a box large enough to hold about a, maybe 13inch long stick. Maybe, just maybe, it could have been..."

" What? Been what?"

" A wand."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Questions Arise**

Mona is gaping at me. She's speechless. I notice that I'm not breathing. I take a big breath. If that gift or what was in that box was what I thought it was, it would be an amazing clue! But how to know if we were right.

"If in that box was a wand, then it must have been for one of the three!"

" And it would have been an amazing clue!"

"If only we could find it and know for sure!"

" Maybe, we should go back to the Weasley's first thing on Sunday instead of Monday, since we're only allowed one outing today since it's our birthday."

" Maybe. We might be able to search one of their rooms!" We walk down the hall into our room and sit on our beds.

" We should probably talk about something else, talking so excitedly after going into Christine's room might rouse suspicion." Mona says

" Your right, we should read our new books." I pick up the book from the shelf by my bed hand Mona hers. We read until dinner time, which is leftover salad, bread, eggs, and bacon. A little more than we usually have, so I guess this has turned out to be an interesting birthday after all. We found out a bunch of new things for our mystery, which is going to be solved soon. I walk up to our room and hear a sound coming from Christine's room. What could it be? I peek into her door that we left open ajar. Christine's crawling in through the window.

" Bye! Good it was kept a secret! Sorry about that!" she says

" It's okay!" I hear a boy's faint voice says, " Bye!"

I quickly run towards my room and meet Mona there.

" Mona, Christine's back, and she was talking to a Weasley or two out her window!"

" Clue alert!" she says and runs to grab the list. The list has really grown since the last time I looked at it.

 _Freaks at words spell, wizard/witch_

 _Strange behavior_

 _Sudden appereances/disaperances_

 _Weird tricks that have no explinaton_

 _Weasley's and Christine's Secret_

 _Small box- possilbly a wand_

 _Christine may know what's going on_

 _Christine's letter/note to unknown, maybe a Weasley_

 _Christine's strange behavior_

 _Percy's "like" for Christine-might have told her the secert and to meet him & brothers somewhere on Thursday ten_

She writes down the tenth clue. Okay, so we still don't have any evidence to our list but, how can we? We can't just walk up to Christine, who may play some part in this mess, or a Weasley asking, " Hey, are you a Wizard?" I mean, hello! That would be the worst thing to do! I turn to look at Mona, who has a deep in thought look on her face.

" We should probably get some sleep, it's late and we can think better in the morning." I say eventually

" Yeah, sleep would be good." We walk over to our beds. I turn out the lights and lay down.

" Vera, do you think the Weasley's are magical? Or do you think that they don't like us anymore and are slowly pushing us away?" she asks me.

I never thought about that. Maybe they are, but then, why? Why would they see us and sneek out at the risk of being caught? Why be so close to Christine? Why would they be our friends-our best friends-for 4 years, and now wanna push us away?

" No," I finally answer, " it's the secret that's making them act this way, not lack of friendship. They would have already left us if they wanted to."

" I guess your right, good night." she whispers sleepily

"'Night." I whisper back


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Evidence**

I wake up the next morning with a start. I look around. Mona is at her bed like I am, breathing heavily, like me. This is weird, it's never happened before. I mean, we've both had scary thoughts in our sleep before, but not at the same time. Especially not us both breathing heavily at the same time. She looks at me, like she's just saw biggest fear, snatched and tortured. I'm the same way, and I did just see that.

" Mona," I think, "did you just see your biggest fear like I did?" She gasps and looks at me.

" Vera," she asks, " did you just see your biggest fear like I did?" I nod slowly. Now this is getting scary.

" It's probably nothing, let's get ready for the day." I say, trying to sound cool with it, but on the inside, I'm freaking out! She climbs out of bed and walks over to the dresser. I get up and do the same. I grab an old, hand-me-down grey t-shirt and shorts, Mona the same thing. Well, these are actually quite new, since everything is hand-me-down here, except some of our shoes. I dress and brush my teeth, then pull my hair into a pony-tail. Our hair is really long, both reaching down our backs and below our hips, so almost no matter what we do with it, it's always super long. We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mom, Dad, and S-J, who is crying, are. I sit down and mom hands us some bread.

She looks at us and says, " Girls, I'm sorry for being so mean all week, being grounded for that long is tough, so I've decided to cut it short. Only five days, since you've done all I've told you." I smile really big and look at Mona-it's sluething time!

"Thank you mother!" we say at the same time. We put our bread in our mouths, grab our worn-out sneakers, scribble "Going out" on a peice of scratch paper, and run into the woods. We're running bare-foot all the way to the tree but stop when we're almost there. I plop down on the ground, Mona right beside me.

" Do you here them?" Mona asks me

" Yes, voices." We silently creep closer. Good thing we haven't put our shoes on yet. I always loved walking bare-foot. The tree comes into veiw. Who are they? Kidnappers? Snatchers? Muggers? We hide behind a bush and peek through the leaves.

" Yeah, I can't stop thinking about it." a familiar voice says

" Yeah, going to Hogwarts this year, can't go to middle school this year. And our brothers went back last night, since they were on break." Fred! And George! What is Hogwarts? They're not going to our middle school? Are they moving? A boarding school?

" Hogwarts! School of Withcraft and Wizardry! Sometimes I wish we didn't have to go, be muggles like Mona and Vera, how will we break it to them?"

" Dude, we discussed this! We go to their house using the woods and break it to them slowly and quietly." George says, I know now which is which now. Time to come out of hiding. I slowly stand up and walk over to them, Mona following.

" Fred, George?" I say quietly. They turn and Fred rubs his eyes, as if trying to wake up from a dream.

" Vera?" he asks, sounding surprised, " is it you?"

"Yeah," I say

" But how? You guys are both grounded for two more days." he still sounds amazed, as if this can't be happening

" She let us off early, and we heard you." I say even softer, stopping a few feet from the tree

" What?"

" Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we heard it all..."

" Y-y-you know?"

" T-t-that we're.." George finally speaks

" It wasn't too hard to figure out." Mona says

" My question is, why didn't you tell us? Why keep it a secret? Don't you trust us? Don't you like us?" I'm stammering, I might cry, which is something I don't really do. Fred and George hop down from the tree and hug us

" Of cousre we like you, It's just that..."

" If someone found out, or you told somebody, you could put the wizarding world into danger.."

" But how? How can some people have powers and others can't?" Mona's crying, I can tell by the way her voice is getting softer

" Well...I..."

" We don't know."

" So, are we muggles, like how your dad said there were lots?" I ask

" Yes, even though I wish you weren't, we want you guys to come but.."

" How can you tell if your a wizard?" I ask

" Ever done something before, something you can't explain?"

" That's how, and on your eleventh birthday, you get a letter."

"Oh, I guess we are muggles, do you have to go?" Mona asks

" Mum says so, but I wish we didn't."

" Well, I guess you guys don't have to keep it a secret from us any longer."

" Do you guys wanna come over? I mean, if you still, you know, wanna be friends?"

" Sure." Mona says We walk through the woods and head towards the Weasley's House. When the house comes into veiw, George stops abrubtly.

" What?" Mona asks. Fred stares and slowly points his finger. I follow where it's pointing to. I gasp. The car is _flying_. Yes, it's flying. How-but I soon get the answer. Fred and George start running, why? We chase after them, and are out of breath when we reach them by ther garage. They keep staring up.

" Hide, now." Fred says quickley

" Run into the house and hide." George points to the open door. I do what I'm told. I grab Mona's hand and race into the house. Where to hide? I climb up the stairs and go into the broom closet. There's a peep hole, how convenient. You can look right down into the kitchen. Perfect. Mr. Weasley coms in, followed by a short, pudgey man, Fred and George following. Who is this man?

Fred pulls out a chair, " Please sit Minister and rest your legs."

Minister? This isn't the Minister of London-oh, Minister of Magic most likely

" Thank you young man, where is your wife, Authur?"

" Upstairs in her room, she isn't feeling well-"

" Call her down." he says promptly. Mr. Weasley nods and hikes up the stairs and stops in front of the closet and listens. I hold my breath. He starts walking again and reaches his bedroom and opens the door. He says something I can't hear and a few seconds later, he walks out with Mrs. Weasley, who looks very tired. They walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Minister." Mrs. Weasley says politely

" Well, yes good morning. I have news for you. I, Cornelius Fudge have noticed something strange going on with your family."

" What do you mean, Minister?" Mr. Weasley asks

" Well, I got some information about someone in your family, who is doing magic, and is underage. In fact, the culprit, or dare I say culprits are in this very room."

" You mean, Fred and George?" Mrs. Weasley asks

" Yes, they used a position changing spell on Thursday. And many others this past month. Don't they know about underage wizardry? I thought you taught them that Authur? Or am I mistaken?"

" No, you are right. I shall make sure it doesn't happen again."

" Good, and remember that we must not let muggles know our secret! Make sure they aren't doing it again, especially out in public! Now, take me back to the ministry at once!"

" Alright, come along minister." Mr. Weasley says and escorts the minister out of the house, finally. I really do not like that man, and it's starting to get stuffy in here. I'm about to open the door when Mrs. Weasley speaks.

" I thought I told you about this! I told you over and over that you'd get into trouble and get Authur into trouble! Why don't you ever listen?"

" We did try not to but-"

"But what?"

" Sometimes we can't control it."

" Learn to control it, or else.." Mrs. Weasley hikes up the stairs and goes into her room, slamming the door shut. I open the door quietly and crawl over to the stairs. We tip-toe down the stairs and go over to Fred and George, who are as still as statues.

"Are you guys okay?" Mona asks

"Yeah we just didn't mean for that to go that far, I mean it was just a prank." George replies

" Okay. So, what is underage wizardry?" I ask

" Come with us." Fred says


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **The Rules of Magic**

I'm in Fred and George's bedroom with Mona. I'm waiting for my answer. Fred runs his hand through his hair then starts to speak.

"When you're a witch or wizard, you can't just do magic whenever you want, there are a bunch of rules."

" First, keep your powers a secret from muggles, even your friends and other relatives who do not live in your household."

" Second, no underage wizardry, in other words, if you are under seventeen years old, you have what is called a "trace" on you, and will record if you do magic and when. It's impossible to break."

" Third, there are three un-forgivable curses, the imperious curse, which controls people, the cruciotus curse, the torture curse, and avada kadabra, the killing curse."

" Fourth, if you break the wizarding law, you will be sent to Azkeban, the wizard prison, surrouded by demetours, and is impossible to escape."

" There are lots of ther rules, but, we don't have to talk about them." George finishes

" Okay, so you broke a law, aren't you supposed to be in prison?" I joke

" Azkeban is no joke, it is where the baddest of the bad go. The demetours can eat your soul, but you will live a life, between life and death and madness."

"Whoa, so when you go to school, are there like sports teams or clubs?" Mona asks

"Yes, Quidditch. You fly on a broom and play with seven players-three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and a seeker. There are four balls-the quaffle, an ordinary ball, two bludgers, balls that can chase you, and a golden snitch. It's super fast and almost impossible to see." Fred explains

"Cool. How do you get there?" I ask

"Go to King's Cross Station and go to platform 9 and three-quarters."

" But, there's no such thing."

" Yes there is. You run through the wall between the numbers 9 and 10."

" Sweet. So when do you leave?"

" September first at exactally 11:00 o'clock."

"So, we have five months left? That's not much. How many years do you go?"

" Seven, you leave when you' re seventeen years old and your free."

" We have to wait seven years? Man, I wish we had powers."

"Well, we wish we didn't."

" Why?" I ask

"You have no freedom, unless your muggle born."

" What's the difference?"

" Well, there are three types of blood status, the first is pure-blood. It means both of your parents had powers and you do too."

"The second is half-blood. It means that one of your parents was a wizard and the other was a muggle."

"Third, there is muggle-born, which means both of your parents were muggles. But, there is a complication. If both your parents are wizards, and you don't have any powers, you are known as a squib, like Hogwarts care-taker Mr. Filch."

"Oh, so you're pure-bloods?"

" Well, yes and no. Both of our parents are wizards but, we are known as blood-traitors." George says

"What does that mean?" Mona asks

" It means that instead of us being proud of being pure, we like muggles, like my dad's job at the Ministry, Department of Muggles and non-powered beings." Fred explains

" Oh, now this all makes sense. Thanks you guys, for you know, the truth."

" Your welcome, but no one can know about this, not your family, and definantly not ours."

"Okay."

I look at my watch. It's noon. Thank goodness we left a note. My stomach growls. I want to eat. We should go home now.

" Thanks guys, but we really need to get home-"

"Oh no! You must stay! Your mother already has to cook for all sixteen of you. You must stay for Lunch!" Fred mocks his mother's voice

" I heard that!" Mrs. Weasley's voice calls from the hallway. Oh, they're gonna get it. He-he. She opens the door and looks from her sons to us.

" Oh you two look famished! You must stay for lunch! We're having Salad and Ham Sandwiches. Please stay!"Mrs. Weasley says. It's hard not to laugh. Fred has done it again, and seeing how hard it was the first time, I won't protest.

"Alright, lead the way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **A Rescue**

Fred, George, Ginny, Mona and me are the only ones at the table for lunch. Mrs. Weasley brings out some plates, a bowl full of salad, and a small tray of sandwiches. I grab a sandwich and a spoonful of salad. It's amazing how I never get tired of eating it, even though I have it almost every day. I take a bite of the sandwich, it was so good! The bread she put it on was perfect, and I could tell it was freshly, home-made. And I know how she made it so fast. It makes it so much easier to unstand the Weasley's now that I know that their wizards. I eat my salad, which is almost exactally like how mom makes it. It pretty good, it's got some sort of pepper in there that is really good. I'll have to ask her what it is, but not right now, she looks busy and upset about something. What could it be?

"Mummy," Ginny asks, " what's wrong?"

"Oh, the minister came over to review the rights of under-age wizardry-I mean the property fees." She says hastilly

I look at Fred and George. They are as still as statues again. Then Fred looks at me. The 'Don't say anything' look is on his face. Alright, I'll let it slide. Once.

" Oh really, how was it?" I ask plesantly

"Oh, it was, alright." she shoots a look at Fred and George. They really are in trouble. Maybe I shouldn't laugh. I look at my watch, it's 1:00. It must have taken us longer to eat than I thought it did.

"Thank you for lunch Mrs. Weasley, but we must be on our way."

"Oh, your welcome girls, come back anytime."

"We will thank you." We get up and head out the door. We walk home this time, heading back through the woods. In the woods, there is a stream, it's quite wide, and has a large tree trunk that covers it as a bridge. I love taking this way home. You get to see a lot of the forest and it's a nice long way. We reach the bridge.

"You first." I say, gesturing towards the bridge.

"Yes!" Mona says excitedly. She steps on and crosses the bridge. She calls over to me from the other side.

"Alright, your turn!" I step onto the bridge. About halfway across in hear a cracking and creaking sound. Oh no. I sprint across the bridge and make it to the other side. Whew, thank goodness. The bridge stops creaking and looks normal-old and strong.

" Maybe we should find a stronger trunk, this one's gotten pretty old." Mona suggests

" Yeah, good idea." I say. We find a newly fallen one a little distance away from the stream. We drag it over there and slide the old one over to the other side. We replace it with the new one.

" We should walk across it, to make sure it's sturdy."

" Okay."

" Vera, you go first." I step onto the trunk and walk to the other side. It's perfect, but Mona won't beleive me until she tries. She steps onto the trunk. About halfway across it, she starts to lose her balance. She's about to fall when I grab her hand and yank her over to the side.

"Are you okay?" I ask

" Perfect."

" We should go back across now, we really need to get home."

" Alright." She goes acros first and I follow. We reach the other side and head towards the house. I can't stop thinking about how she almost fell into the stream. She could have been hurt. We reach the house. It's 3:00. We go inside and go up to our room, to think. I think the hard part about knowing the secret is that we know that we won't have our friends for several months. I'll miss them. We only have five more months.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Five Months Later...**

It's September 1st. Mona is standing next to me at King's Cross station. We came here with the Weasley's to say goodbye. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley found out about two months ago that we knew their secret. We are standing by the pole between platforms 9 and 10. It's 10:50, the train leaves at eleven. They better hurry, even though I wish they'd slow down.

" Alright, Bill, Charlie, Percy, go ahead." Mr. Weasley says. The three eldest Weasley's run straight at the wall and disapear through it. Doesn't anybody notice that? People going through walls? Is it that hard to miss?

" Okay, Fred, George. Just run striaght at the wall."

" Wait." they say. They walk over to us and give us a big hug.

" Promise to write?" Mona asks

" Every week." They reply

" We'll miss you." I say

" We will too." Fred answers.

" Boys, you must go now!" Mrs Weasley says

" Goodbye!" we all say at the same time and laugh. We watch them as the grab their carts and run through the wall. Even though they just left, I can tell I already miss them. I feel more then ever that the pranksters with red hair are actually leaving us. Slipping away from the woods.


End file.
